Lilas Verveine
Property of Cyrus Arc Appearance Lilas is a small girl with violet hair and light blue eyes. She's built like a little girl even though she's 17, but somehow, even though she's built like a little girl, she looks like anything but. She's thin and pale, wears a white short-sleeved blouse connected to a deep purple skirt and wears a thing lilac vest over the shirt. she wears silver boots that go over her knees and pink sock that extend a little pass that. she wears lilac slip-on sleeves that go from her wrist to bicep. She has a think black leather belt around her waist. It has a holster on each side and a pouch on her back that carries her ammo casings and dust containers. Weapons and Abilities Lilas, despite her mother strictly forbidding weapons in there home, managed to make her own weapon. Her weapon are Dual Action Pistol Blades (DAPB) her teacher dubbed the Errorum. These pistols are dark purple in color. Lilas can either add normal gun magazines in them to shoot bullets, or magazine-shaped dust containers that shoot various Dust energies. Lilas can also transform these into small ninjato blades to fight close quarters. These blades are about the same length as her hand-to-bicep. Lilas is a very capable fighter as she was taught secretly by a man in her village. She's a skilled marksman and decent with blades. She also seems to be very cunning and smart, thinking up plans to get her out of sticky situations on the fly. She hardly uses her Aura to her advantage at all. She had barely unlocked it when she came to Beacon and only can use heightened senses. Beyond that she still has much to learn and takes some pointer from Evergreen every so often. Personality Lilas has the appearance of a small, helpless, quiet girl but she really isn't. She is actually fairly talkative and always converses with her mother's customers in a polite and factual manner. She knows what smalltalk can get on her neighbors good and bad sides. Beneath her seemingly normal layer of self is a cunning and deadly warrior. Lilas seems to have a natural instinct for battle. As stated before, she can come up with ideas that can give the upper hand in battle since she doesn't have much strength. Lilas is very proud of her weapon, something she forged herself, and trains with them whenever she can get away from her mother. Backstory Lilas grew up in a fairly normal town not too far from Vale. Her mother is a florist and amateur tailor. Lilas' mother was pacifistic almost to the point of violence, something Lilas found to be quite ironic. Lilas' mother refused to let Lilas near anything related to combat or fighting. During Lilas' off time, however, she found a former professor from Signal had moved to their town and Lilas began training with him to fight. He helped her forge her weapon, and found that she had unnatural talent with them. During a construction project in the town, part of the construction zone collapsed into a deep cave no one knew was there. The town elected a boy who was on home on vacation from Signal, thinking he was the best choice since he was training to be a hunter, they sent him to investigate. The boy came back and told the leaders of the town that the cave led to a deep labyrinth and that he didn't know how he would find his way out. Shortly after, Lilas volunteered to go with him, but her mother refused to let her go anywhere near it. After a spat with her mother, Lilas finally agreed not to go in, but gave the boy a large spool of thread she got for her birthday so that he could make a path to find his way back. After a few hours, the boy emerged being chased by a large horde of Grim. Lilas, without a moment's thought, sprung into action. She and the boy were able to defeat many of the grim before a professional Huntsman came and finished the job for the duo. It turns out that many soldiers from the War had sealed a large group of Grim in the tunnel and used Dust to carve a labyrinth to keep the Grim in. Most of the Grim had died, but a few has still survived and followed the boy out of the tunnel. The Huntsman offered a 17 year old a chance to meet the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin, and have a chance of going to Beacon. Lilas' mother, enraged that her daughter even had a weapon let alone knew had to fight, rejected the offer and swore her daughter would never leave the house again. Lilas refused to listen to her mother and accepted. Lilas stated to her mother, "You can either support me in going, or never hear from me again. Because I'm going whether you want it or not." This shocked Lilas' mother, but despite her pacifism, she granted her daughter her blessing to go to Beacon. Trivia *The legend that Lilas alludes to is the legend of Ariadne. Category:Cyrus Arc Category:Accepted Character